Typically, a layout of a display screen in an information processing device, such as a personal computer (PC), a tablet computer, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a digital camera and a digital video camera, is controlled depending on reference values that are previously set. For example, the sizes and arrangement of icons contained in a menu screen or each operation screen depend on reference values that are previously set, and the icons are arranged in predetermined sizes at predetermined positions.
For example, when the size of the entire display area is changed, a title bar, a menu bar and the like unfortunately become larger, and further the menu bar exceeds the horizontal size of a window and becomes difficult to select. Responding to this, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a renewing system that during execution of a program, receives a notice for a window screen changing, calculates the display area automatically, and revises the horizontal size of a menu bar or the size of a title bar depending a screen size with a new setting.